Ralph's Trip to Reality Prologue
by ThunderClash
Summary: Ralph's Trip to Reality prologue, in the days before Ralphs Trip to Reality takes place, Vanellope von Schweetz has to make a decision; whether or not to go into the Human World. She wants to go, but her boyfriend Rancis Fluggerbutter wants her to stay in Sugar Rush. Completely VanillaButter. Two-Shot. Based before Ralph's Trip to Reality, but after the movie Wreck-it Ralph
1. Chapter 1

"**Ralph's Trip to Reality" Prologue**

"Don't go!" whimpered Rancis, Vanellope's boyfriend: "Not into the filthy _Human World_!"

Vanellope rolled her eyes at the boy holding on to her leg for dear life: "It's fine, I'll be back in about two days. Can't you just entertain yourself for just two days?"

Rancis gave her his signature puppy-dog face—which a regular person wouldn't be able to resist the cuteness. But Vanellope's poker-face showed no mercy: "Whatever, Butterfingers. Just stop bothering me; I've got to study a bunch of stuff to prepare for the Human World."

"Why can't you stay here, you'd perfectly safe in Sugar Rush? Or at least let me come with you…?" He whined

"No. I signed up. I'm recruited. It's been _done_. I can't undo it. Me and a bunch of other people have sent in our forms and have been accepted into going in the Human World." She replied sternly. Vanellope usually wasn't mean to anyone like this—especially Rancis, the one she loved so much.

Vanellope peeled Rancis off of her leg and placed him on her bed: "I've gotta study, there are tons of stupid rules, guidelines, and missions I have to do."

"A mission?" Rancis asked "Are you a secret agent now?"

"No. A mission simply is something I have to test out in the Human World…Like testing out my glitching powers or Felix's magic hammer powers for instance." She sighed.

Rancis looked depressed: "So I absolutely _can't _go with you?" He said, changing the subject.

Vanellope glared at him and nodded: "Yes."

Rancis eyes fixated on the floor: "Oh, okay…" his voice trailed off.

Vanellope—who was beginning to feel sorry for him—walked over to her bed and sat down next to him. (Just to warn you, there's a major VanillaButter part coming up soon.)

She put her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently: "Are you okay?" she asked "You don't look so good."

Rancis looked up and wrapped his arm around Vanellope's waist "Vanellope, I-I don't really want you to leave…"

"I know…It'll only be for a couple of days—not too long." She replied, scooting even closer to him.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, making Rancis smile and blush.

They met each other's eyes and slowly leaned forward.

Suddenly, Ralph barged into the room: "Vanellope!? Where are ya? You're almost late for the "Reality Jump" meeting they're about to ha-"Ralph glanced over at Rancis and Vanellope—kissing.

Ralphs eyes widened and his mouth fell open: "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" he bellowed.

Vanellope immediately pulled away and Rancis slowly turned his head around, only to see an enraged Ralph giving him a "death stare". Rancis smiled sheepishly waiting for Ralph to do something.

"Run, Rancis…Run!" A voice screamed inside Rancis's mind, but he was practically frozen with shock.

After a few seconds of Ralph glaring at Rancis with his massive hands on his hips, he said: "Okay, Mister Pretty-Boy. You think you can mess with my friend's emotions here, buddy?" Ralph growled. "Well, think again. Yeah, I know how you boys are…" then he muttered something about breaking girl's hearts that Rancis couldn't really catch. Ralph then picked Rancis up by the collar of his jacket and stormed out of the room while Vanellope watched silently in horror.

Ralph brought Rancis out of the "Von Schweetz Castle" and into the courtyard.

"What were you guys doing back there, hmm?!" Ralph asked, trying to constrain his fury.

"Uhhh…" Rancis replied intelligently "Kissing?"

Ralph stomped his foot angrily at Rancis's words, and it felt like a gigantic earthquake rippled through the ground: "YES!" he shouted. "Do you have _any_ idea how delicate Vanellope's heart is?"

Rancis didn't reply.

"Just what I thought…" Ralph grumbled "And do you have an idea what _you _and all those other racers did to her—emotionally?!"

Rancis shook his head, plainly embarrassed. He hated when people brought up anything that had to do with King Candy. Whether it was Codes, or glitches, or even the bullying that went on—started by Taffyta, him, and Candlehead.

Ralph sighed: "Just don't even go _near_ her. Don't even touch, talk, or look at her anymore, okay? Got it Pretty-Boy?"

Rancis gasped, ever since Vanellope and he had gotten into a relationship, Ralph had been following them everywhere—literally. Rancis had spent five minutes with her in her bedroom a few moments ago, and that had been the longest time Rancis and Vanellope had spent together alone in four whole weeks.

"I can't even _look_ at her?! This is stupid, Ralph!" Rancis huffed "This is me and Vanellope's business only, and we sure didn't invite you to come aboard."

Ralph looked disgusted by Rancis's comment: "I am trying to protect her from stuck-up, snobby, and egotistical, jerks like you, Rancis."

"I'm no jerk! And now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to walk my girlfriend to this 'meeting' you're talking about."

Rancis spun around and headed back toward Vanellope's castle.

He knocked on Vanellope's bedroom door, and then he pressed his ear to the door and heard sobbing sounds coming from inside as well as a familiar monotone voice.

"Come in…" the garden-variety voice greeted.

Rancis opened Vanellope's door and saw her and Sour Bill sitting on her bed. Vanellope's face was buried in Sour Bill's forehead, which is –I guess—the only empty spot to cry on.

"I know, I know…" Sour Bill said in his most 'comforting' voice, which wasn't that much different than his regular voice as he patted her on the back.

Vanellope sniffled: "Go away, Ralph. I don't know how you could do something like that to Rancis…" she sobbed.

Rancis smiled sympathetically: "I'm not Ralph, I'm Rancis."

"Rancis?..." she said weakly

Rancis sat on the bed, next to Vanellope, who was still holding Sour Bill up to her face like how a child would cuddle a teddy bear. He gingerly took Sour Bill from her (rather suffocating) grasp, who silently thanked Rancis and began to wipe the wetness off of his green forehead.

Vanellope beautiful, gleaming hazel eyes stood out to Rancis, as he swept a stray tear off of her face: "Should we go to that meeting?" He asked politely. She smiled and nodded slowly.

…**.**

Vanellope, Rancis, and a few others gathered in Pac-Man's "Bad-Anonymous" meeting room. Even though Rancis wasn't going into the Human World, the doughnut cops sill let him in to hear the announcement meeting.

Sour Bill strolled up to the brown podium in the center of the room and began to give his announcement.

"Hello, everyone. I'm about to give a _stunning _presentation to you all today." Sour Bill said, glancing over at Vanellope and Rancis and smiling awkwardly—totally out of his character. Then he glanced down and read over his cue card.

"Unfortunately, the voyage into the Human World was been delayed." He said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Surprised and angered whispers and murmurs spread through the small audience.

"I know, it was a bit late to tell you, but we'll be going into the Human World in tomorrow instead of in three days." Sour Bill added "I think we're done here now."

Everyone rose up from their seats and trudged out the door and out of Pac-Man. Rancis looked over at Vanellope, she didn't seem too happy about Sour Bill's news. "…No time to study now… Gotta' pack everything tonight… stupid Sour Bill…" she grumbled. Vanellope already had a rough afternoon; it never needed to be _totally ruined_ by Sour Bill.

Rancis and Vanellope entered her castle and went into her room.

"I-I'll help you pack." Rancis said, trying to make her feel better.

When they were done, it was about nighttime for Sugar Rush, and Rancis was getting tired.

"I'm gonna go back to my house and try to sleep…okay?" he said taking Vanellope's hand.

She sighed and nodded: "Fine, I'll need some shut-eye too." She replied.

Rancis smiled and kissed her on the forehead; then he got up and strode out of her palace.

When he arrived home, he flopped out onto his bed and tried to sleep, but for some reason, he couldn't. Rancis kept thinking about what Ralph had said to him earlier about him somehow "breaking" Vanellope's heart. Surely that couldn't be true, could it?

He glanced out his window and saw the fake stars twinkling like gems. Oh well. Whatever could possibly happen next couldn't be _that _bad, and with that thought, Rancis drifted off so sleep, completely oblivious to what would come next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yet another Ralph's Trip to Reality Prologue?!**

**Yes. The all-sappy, beloved and ever-so emotional VanillaButter fan fic is back. By the way, this is set two days after my last VanillaButter fan fic.**

"Looks like _someone's _got the Honey-Glows!" Fix-it Felix J.r laughed, glancing over at the peanut butter-themed boy.

Rancis rolled his eyes playfully: "Whatever Felix. If you were to know Vanellope, you'd be 'Honey-Glowing' the rest of your life!"

Felix chuckled: "Well, I already got _my_ Dynamite Gal here!" Felix said, putting his arm around Sergeant Calhoun, (wow, that's the first time Calhoun's made an appearance in _any_ of my fan fics…) who just scoffed and ordered another root beer from Tapper.

Tapper's bar was a fun place for video game characters around the entire arcade. It had food, drinks, and an over-all good atmosphere.

"Oh!" said Felix "Here comes Ralph!"

Rancis froze: "Ralph!" he thought "He's gonna kill me!"

Wreck-it Ralph plopped onto the seat next to the Sugar Rush racer. Rancis's breathing quickened: "Oh my gobstopper, oh my gobstopper, oh my gobstopper!" he thought to himself "How did I not assume Ralph was going to be here too!"

"Hi, _Rancis_." Ralph growled.

Rancis put on a straight face "Hello, Ralph." He replied plainly, trying not to show any sort of fear.

"Yeah, whatever." Ralph huffed. "You'd better make this fun for Vanell—"

"Anyways!" Felix interrupted "Let's have a good time together! Remember, we're welcoming back all of the explorers from their trip to the Human World, we have to make this party worth it to them."

Rancis nodded in agreement with Felix and they set off to decorating Tappers. All of the other videogame characters helped too, excited for the arrival of their fellow neighbors and friends.

Rancis was setting up the balloons when a shrill scream tore through the air. He spun around in shock and saw Vanellope's secretary; Julie Goldentile bust through the doors of the bar.

Julie was slender with fair skin and chocolate-colored hair that fell beautifully over her shoulders. Her big dark blue eyes would have just about anyone's heart melt, not to mention with her winning smile with perfectly white teeth.

Rancis knew her to be especially calm—but definitely not today. Julie panted like a dog that just ran five miles, and her expression was pure fright.

"RANCIS! COME TO THE CASTLE, RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, and then darted off.

He glanced back at the crowd of worried videogame characters and sighed: "Sorry guys, gotta go."

…**.**

Rancis burst into the castle, where Julie and Sour Bill were waiting.

"Sit down; we have to tell you something, _important_." Sour Bill said in his monotonous voice.

Rancis slowly placed himself in one of the candy-made chairs and Julie smiled at him—as if she wanted something from him and was trying to soften him up. Behind Sour Bill and Julie's chairs, was a small audience of (not so very happy) Sugar Rush employees.

"Oh gosh. What happened?" Rancis asked.

Sour Bill gulped and gestured to Julie to explain.

"Well, long story short—Vanellope's gone missing. And we have absolutely no idea where she is."

The color drained from Rancis's face: "What?!"

Julie shook her head: "She's gone, lost, or dead."

"WHO'S GONNA SIGN MY PAYCHECK?!" One of the muffin nurses shouted.

"I don't understand, what do you want me to do?!" Rancis replied, he felt like the entire room was spinning.

"You know that you have to take over, right? Until we have an election or something like that—or vote you into office. Whatever happens. But you have to take over Sugar Rush until we do something about President Vanellope's disappearance."

"H-how do you know Vanellope's dead?!" Rancis asked

"We just assumed, anyways, your president now. Good luck." Sour Bill stated and he started walking over to the door.

"Wait! Sour Bill! I have no idea how to—"

The little green cough drop slammed the door and the Sugar Rush employee's slowly went back to doing their jobs—leaving Rancis and Julie alone in the main room of Vanellope's castle.

Julie scooted her chair over to Rancis and placed her hand on top of his and laced her fingers through. Rancis's face turned bright red as he gazed up and met her seductive sea-blue eyes, her smile was now somewhere between ecstasy and insanity. (That's kind of creepy.)

"Oh, Rancis…Whatever will you do?" she said, as if she was rehearsing a line in a play.

"I-I don't know..." his voice faltered as he sank back into the candy chair.

"Julie! We need you!" one of the doughnut cops yelled from outside.

The girl rolled her eyes but didn't seem angry at all. She gave Rancis a quick kiss on the lips and whispered: "I don't know—but I think I'd make a great First Lady.", then strode off to meet them outside.

The young boy's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what had happened to him in less than ten minutes; first, Ralph showed up unexpectedly at Tappers, then, he was informed that the president was—probably—dead, third, he was put into office, and now his secretary wanted to hook up with him?!

Rancis shook his head in disbelief: "how could this all happen?" he thought

His eyelids started drooping and his face was wet with tears; but he managed to get to his special bedroom in the upstairs of the castle, next to Vanellope's bedroom.

Usually he never used it, considering he had his own house. But on rare occasions he liked to be able to be close to her when he felt lonely. But that didn't matter anymore; Vanellope was dead—in the Human World. Rancis would never be able to see her dazzling hazel eyes, or her heartwarming smile, or her sense of humor that could lighten up even the worst days ever again.

Rancis hugged his pillow tighter and salty tears streaked down his face in the dim light of the room. He glanced up and saw a picture of Vanellope and him standing in front of his race car RV1 inside of a beautiful baby-blue colored picture frame. He glared at it and slapped the frame onto the ground—causing the glass to shatter.

"Why did you have to leave?!" he shouted, not knowing that he had said it out loud "Couldn't you have at least said _goodbye_?!" Rancis buried his face into the pillow and sobbed until he drifted off to sleep.

…**.**

Rancis awoke to someone pounding on his door. His face was still wet from last night: "Great." He thought as he went to answer the door. Sour Bill stood in the light of the doorway and Rancis had to crank his head down just to meet his gaze. "Hi Sour Bill" Rancis sniffled.

The little green candy noticed the broken picture frame behind the racer: "What's that?" he asked.

"N-nothing, I think it tipped over during the night." He lied—but his voice quivered and sounded stuffy.

"Are you okay?" Sour Bill questioned

Rancis decided to tell him the truth: "No. Nothing's okay. Everything's gone _horribly_ wrong; in a matter of hours my entire life has changed!"

Sour Bill sighed: "I know the whole 'Vanellope disappearance' thing is hard, but well find her, eventually…"he replied, but didn't sound confident " In the meantime, you should get some rest, you don't look so good."

"But what about the Roster Race?" Rancis mentioned

"Julie and I will take care of everything. Just rest."

Rancis shuttered at Sour Bill's reference of Sugar Rush's secretary, but eventually went back to bed.

"Oh, and by the way." Sour Bill said

"What is it?"

"They'll be sending search parties out to look for her; _I think you're on one of them."_

**-That was a short ending. But you get the point. And now that I just read it over again, it's kind of confusing too… I'm getting tired and this is all I have to give…for now. There may or may not be YET ANOTHER VanillaButter fanfic. But I think it won't be based on RTTR (ralphs trip to reality). Maybe…maybe.**


End file.
